


For a God's Excesses

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Loki summons Steve.





	For a God's Excesses

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a D.H. Lawrence poem titled Mystery.

_"Kneel before me. I said... kneel! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."_  
―Loki to the citizens of Stuttgart

 

They had imprisoned Loki after the battle of New York. Steve had not seen him since the battle. 

“He wants to talk to you,” Tony told him. 

“Loki? What for?” Steve could think of nothing Loki would want with him. 

“Don’t know. He asked for you. Alone.”

Steve went to the cell where they’d confined Loki. Though he was manacled and had leg irons on, he certainly hadn’t lost much of his defiance and superiority. 

“You are foolish to think these chains will hold me if I want to get out,” Loki snarled at Steve. 

“Maybe so but Thor seems confident that you won’t be running away.” 

“Sometimes my big, pretty brother is an imbecile.” 

Steve was already getting angry at Loki, angry enough to slap that smug smile off his face. 

“What do you want, Loki?”

“Send the guards away and come in here. I’ll tell you.” He smiled what could only be described as an oily smile, slick and deceptive. There was more than a little of the serpent in his manner. 

Steve nodded at the guards and they opened the cell and let him in. “Unlock him. And leave me with him. I’ll call for you when I need to get out.” 

“You sure, Captain Rogers?” 

“I’ll be fine.”

The guards unlocked Loki’s chains and left them in a containment chamber like the one on the helicarrier. 

“What do you want?” Steve asked. 

“I want to go home. You can’t keep me here.” 

“It’s not my decision. You know that.” 

“Can I convince you?”

“How would you do that?” Steve was curious about this man, god, whatever he was. He was also certain that Loki couldn’t rattle him. 

“What do _you_ want? Hmm, your eyes give you away. You wonder what makes me tick. You wonder…” he let the sentence trail off. 

“I do wonder why. Thor seems fond of you despite your being evil.”

“I am not evil. I truly would have been a benevolent god. Men need leadership, guidance. I was ready to give it to them.”

“Bullshit! You were ready to give them all to the Chitauri and whoever else you were working for, ready to see them all die!”

Loki grinned and moved across the cell to stand close to Steve. Steve could have sworn he smelled Peggy Carter’s perfume for a second. “How does this make you feel?” He moved close enough that Steve felt Loki’s breath as he asked the question in his ear. “Does it make you nostalgic? Sad? Horny? Hmmm.” 

He waved a hand near Steve and he smelled another perfume, this one sultry and sexy, Natasha’s perfume. Loki was almost touching him when he said, “Is that what she smelled like when you fucked her?” 

“Shut the hell up!” But he was right. The scent reminded Steve of a night when they got a bit carried away and she’d stayed with him. She’d worn that scent. How did he know?

“Did she scream for you? Did she get on her knees for you? I’ll bet she taught you things you didn’t even know about.” Loki’s tongue touched his ear, so quickly and so lightly that he wasn’t sure it happened at all. 

Steve stood perfectly still, not daring to move or say a word. 

“Or did you like it better when Stark kissed you after your argument on the helicarrier? Did he make you hard, Captain?” Loki taunted. And Steve smelled the expensive cologne Tony Stark wore. 

How did Loki know everything? 

“What do you want, Loki?” 

Loki laughed. “Haven’t you figured it out? I want you. I want the great Captain America on his knees, sucking me off, begging me to fuck him.” 

“Not going to happen.”

“You can fuck _me_ then. I like that, too.” 

“Not going to happen.” Steve wished he felt as confident as he sounded. Loki was… he knew it was artifice of some sort but he was feeling quite overwhelmed by Loki. Desire shot through him like a bullet. 

Loki moved to stand in front of him. He grinned at Steve. “I think it might.” 

A drug? A spell? Damn him! 

Loki put a finger under his chin. “Look at me. Tell me you don’t want me.”

“I don’t want you!” Steve shouted at him, but he knew it was a lie and he couldn’t figure out why. “What have you done to me?”

“All I did were the perfumes, _Captain_. The rest is you. You are so desperate that you want to take advantage of a prisoner. Do you want to put my chains back on? Force me? Make me hurt?”

“No, I don’t want it that way – I mean I don’t want you!” He was furious yet there it was. He _did_ want Loki, had since he met him in Stuttgart. He knew it then, but refused to acknowledge it. Loki had known even then. And now he had him. 

“If I put my hand on you, what will you do? Huh?” Loki was circling him like a lion about to kill its prey. 

“Maybe I’ll break your hand.” 

“Maybe you’ll beg me for more.” Loki purred and came so close that if Steve moved a muscle, he’d be touching the Asgardian. Steve held his breath. 

And gasped out loud when Loki ran his hand down the front of his body from his neck to his crotch, lingering over his hardening penis. “See? You do want me.” He grabbed Steve’s hand with his other hand and pressed it to his own erection. “And I want you. As much as I hate you, you are beautiful. I want you to belong to me, Captain.” His voice was a silky whisper. 

Steve was touching him without any help now. He didn’t seem to be able to draw his hand back. “Don’t do this,” he murmured without much conviction at all. 

“But I have to. I am as powerless as you are to stop it.” Steve believed him. 

He felt Loki working his belt, the button on his pants, his zipper. He sucked in a breath as a hot hand slid inside his open fly and grasped him. “Please,” he heard himself say. 

“Please what, Steve?” He made Steve’s name sound like a prayer. “Want me to stop?” 

“No! I mean yes.” 

Loki began to move his hand. Up and down. Slowly. “Want me to stop now?” He purred as he stepped so close that his words were spoken against Steve’s mouth. Steve didn’t dare speak or move. Loki kissed him, sliding his tongue into Steve’s mouth, sliding it in and out in sync with his hand. 

Steve put both hands against Loki’s chest, meaning to push him away, but he didn’t. He pulled him close, close enough that they were touching from hips to shoulders, wrapping his arms around Loki and kissing him back with every bit as much fervor as Loki had used on him. 

Loki wiggled from his grasp and dropped down to his knees. Steve closed his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. He wanted to tell Loki not to – but his thoughts were stopped there when he felt that hot mouth envelope him. “Fuck!” he cried out. He wanted this more right now than breath and life. 

Loki didn’t stop until Steve completely lost control, spilling down his throat, cursing him with every breath. 

Shame and rage washed over Steve. Shame that he had allowed it and that it had been so pleasurable, rage for the same reasons. 

Loki licked him clean and stood. He unfastened his own trousers and grabbed Steve’s hand, putting it on him. Steve wanted to jerk it back but he didn’t. He didn’t move either. Loki was hot and hard. 

“Do it, Captain. Touch me. You want it. You want to watch me come. You want to make me come.” 

And he knew that Loki was right, yet again. He slid his hand up and down Loki’s cock, looking into his eyes as he did. Loki didn’t move a muscle as he stroked harder and faster. Steve stared at him defiantly all the while. Finally Loki made a small sound, a grunt, and his breath hitched for one second as he spilled over Steve’s hand. 

Loki closed his eyes. And sighed. “Was that so hard, Rogers?” 

Steve wiped his hand on Loki’s clothes, zipped his pants and called for the guards to let him out. 

He didn’t see the pain on Loki’s face as he left. 

*

Two days later, Loki’s cell door opened and Steve stepped into his cell again. “What have you done to me?” he asked again before he pulled Loki into his arms. 

He couldn’t see the satisfied smile on Loki’s face as the god embraced him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a sweeter story, but neither character allowed that. Loki did seem to have a rather odd little obsession with Cap, I thought, when Thor let him out of his prison.


End file.
